


nature true

by kalypsobean



Category: The Hitcher (2007)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on the prompts 'shapeshifter' and <a href="http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i180/koulagirl666/livejournal/25D0259E25D025B125D025BC25D025B025D025BDjpg_zpsf2508699.jpg"></a><img/></p></blockquote>





	nature true

The first thing he feels is his bones lengthening, realigning, _disappearing_. At first, it's just the knowledge that his body is changing; it itches, inside where he can't scratch and then there's a breeze and he wants to move his hand to brush the hair from his eyes and rub the heaviness from his temples, but he can't. The pain is too much, hitting him from nowhere and searing him in every place he can feel until he's raw and tense and alive.

 

It's not that the clothes and that damned heavy vest are growing; they hang loose and trap him as he starts to twist in ways he can't control and doesn't remember. His fingers know the pressure to hold on a trigger and his knees are worn and painful from running too far for so long, but they are alien to him as if he has only just been born, or they don't belong. The pounding behind his eyes only beats louder as he tries to see through blurring and a swirl of colour that adjusts and fades; he can hear sounds he knows but they are loud and close and he's not breathing.

 

Air. Light. He twists and rolls until he is looking down, away from the sun, at grey road speckled with brown-red and lined in yellow. The pulsing fades and his forehead is cool; something drops to the ground and rolls; he reaches out and bats it away, it catches the light and he's blinded-not and he pulls his arms to his chest, anticipating-not fur and the way his hands press back on his neck and his elbows flick back and to the side. 

He screams and it comes out like the scratch of nails on hard leather; then it's quiet but for the sound of _her_ and he knows it like he remembers the scent of blood. It takes time, time in which she moves further away, but he gets free; he listens for _her_ and then he falls. He circles the spot where he lay, tests his legs, before he hears the sound of humans and runs without thinking, puts his weight back on his legs and leaps, flies, pins her; she tries to hit him but he puts his teeth into her neck and his claws into her sides. She is soft and it is easy. 

The noise gets louder as he pulls her away, towards the brush.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompts 'shapeshifter' and [](http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i180/koulagirl666/livejournal/25D0259E25D025B125D025BC25D025B025D025BDjpg_zpsf2508699.jpg)


End file.
